spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrible Twista (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Terrible Twista (August 12, 2018) Synopsis Bikini Bottom gets hit by a tornado, and Spongebob gets sucked up. THE NEWS REPORT OF THIS FANFICTION IS INSPIRED OFF OF THE COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG EPISODE, TITLED, “Little Muriel.” Characters Sandy Cheeks Johnny Elaine Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Bikini Bottomites Patrick Star Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Plankton Bubble Bass Jellyfish Gary The Snail The Story The story begins at Sandy's treedome on a windy & stormy day. She is relaxing in her living room with sliced sea cucumbers on her eyes. SANDY: This is the life Sandy! You have been wanting this for a while! Nothing could ruin this moment! A brick is suddenly thrown into her treedome causing a small leak. Luckily the hole isn’t too big. Sandy takes the cucumbers off of her eyes & looks out her tree window to see. SANDY: Bah! Pathetic vandals! She then hears the TV turn on. JOHNNY ELAINE: This just in from the Bikini Bottom Weather Service, we are to advise you that a Tornado Warning, no scratch that…, a tornado emergency, has been issued for your city, approximately up to 15 minutes. That’ll be all. Johnny Elaine then blows away as does the news studio. The TV then shuts off when Sandy's power is lost. SANDY: A twister?! But those are only in the Midwestern Tornado Alley! Where my homeland, Texas is! Sandy runs out of her treedome with an umbrella & makes it to her boatmobile, despite heavy wind. SANDY: I better get to the Krusty Krab! And warn Spongebob! Time passes & she eventually arrives. She makes it inside despite the heavy wind & underwater rain. SPONGEBOB: Hey Sandy! Wow! What crazy weather we are having! SANDY: You’re right! Because, there is a tornado coming right for us! The customers gasp in shock. SPONGEBOB: A tornado? But those only happen in movies! SANDY: Oh Spongebob! Those cyclones, or should I say whirlpools, are very real! My family has seen 128 of them in Texas! They are no laughing matter! Mr.Krabs then walks up. MR.KRABS: Did you get ye information from the news reporters? If so, there is nothing to worry about! They are always wrong! One window of the Krusty Krab smashes from a heavy piece of debris. Sandy looks to see a huge tornado coming straight for the Krusty Krab. MR.KRABS: Oh… never mind.. SANDY: EVERYBODY GET UNDERGROUND NOW!!! SQUIDWARD: But we don’t have a basement! SANDY: Alright! Get under something then! The Bikini Bottomites panic & hunker under the tables. Squidward cries with fear while he hides flat in the register boat, under the cash register itself, with Mr.Krabs, who's only concerned for his money. PATRICK: Oo! A Tornado! I wanna fly! I wanna fly! SANDY: Pat! NO!! Patrick runs to the tornado & screams as he gets sucked up. He is then thrown back down into the ground, with just his head completely under. PATRICK (muffled): Again! Again! Spongebob struggles to find something as the heavy wind blows & the tornado gets closer. SPONGEBOB: Sandy! What do I do?! SANDY: Take cover under the condiment island Spongebob! Face down flat! Sandy does the same under another table. Spongebob tries to do this but the heavy wind is too much & he begins to blow. Another window is smashed as several pieces of debris fly in including the patty wagon. Mr.Krabs’ office gets demolished from the huge whirlwinds. MR.KRABS: Nooooooo!!! Me safe!!!!! Squidward peeks up & gets hit in the face with a flying trash can lid. SQUIDWARD: Pain…. and no gain. He falls down flat into the register boat unconscious. Sandy & the customers continue to hold on for dear life. After a couple more seconds pass, the tornado, while it hasn’t dissipated, has finally moved out of the Krusty Krab. SANDY: Ughhhh CUSTOMER: That was so scary! MR.KRABS: Squidward lost consciousness! But more importantly me safe & office are destroyed! SANDY: That twister was F4, since it completely wrecked the Krusty Krab but didn’t wipe it off its foundation... Is everybody alright? CUSTOMER: Yes CUSTOMER 2: I think so SQUIDWARD(regaining consciousness): Not really.. PATRICK(still with his head underground): What does alright mean? Sheldon J. Plankton walks outside the Chum Bucket doors & sees the Krusty Krab destroyed. PLANKTON: Yes! The Krusty Krab got a direct hit! Now I am the number one restaurant in Bikini Bottom! KAREN: Plankton, you shouldn’t walk out when it is still tornadic outside. PLANKTON: Why? Plankton gets crushed by a heavy piece of free falling debris. KAREN: That for starters. Sandy gets some customers out from under some wreckage. Before she could do more, she realizes something. SANDY: Hey? Where's Spongebob? The survivors then hear a scream & look to see the tornado off in the distance, with Spongebob spinning around in it. SPONGEBOB: Aaaahhhhhhhh! Help me!!!!! SANDY: SPONGEBOB! Patrick finally gets his head out of the ground & sees this as well. PATRICK: Hey Spongebob! Don’t continue without me! Patrick runs for the tornado again. SANDY: We gotta help Spongebob! He is still in the tornado! SQUIDWARD: Why? Now I’m finally rid of him! SANDY: SQUIDWARD!! MR.KRABS: How dare you?! That is me money maker out in that whirlpool! SANDY: How selfish of you! They then hear screaming & Patrick lands on top of Squidward after being sucked up again. SQUIDWARD: Ouch SANDY: Come on Mr.Krabs, Squidward & Patrick! We got us tornado wrangling to do! Mr.Krabs & Squidward gulp while Patrick gets excited. Using Sandy's boatmobile, the four heroes chase the tornado as it continues to destroy Bikini Bottom. Spongebob gets dizzy from continuing to spin around. SPONGEBOB: I am so nauseous! He then vomits. Bubble Bass edges out of his storm cellar to check where the tornado is. He sees it far off in the distance. BUBBLE BASS: I think it is safe to come out now. Spongebob's vomit lands all over him. BUBBLE BASS: Never mind.. Mr.Krabs drives the boat while Squidward is tied to the driver side door as an anchor, if he is required. Patrick plays with a toy truck in the back. Sandy gets her lasso ready. SANDY: Come on Spongebob! I got ya! Sandy is face to face with the monster tornado. She still sees Spongebob spin around & around. SPONGEBOB: Sandy!!!!! Please help me!!!! SANDY: Hold on there little Square Dude! She launches her lasso, but instead of catching Spongebob, she instead gets a fire hydrant, which smacks against Patrick. PATRICK: Ow! Hey! SANDY: Sorry! Sandy launches her lasso again. She comes close to getting Spongebob, but a piece of debris is caught. SANDY: Oh come on! She releases it & throws it off. Plankton manages to dig himself out from under the piece of debris that previously crushed him. PLANKTON: Ugh! Finally! He then hears a swoosh sound & gets crushed by the piece of debris Sandy just released. Sandy tries her lasso again and finally catches Spongebob. SANDY: There we go! The tornado suddenly shifts track. MR.KRABS: Sandy! SQUIDWARD: The tornado changed paths! IT’S COMING RIGHT FOR US!! SANDY: I see that! Put it in reverse! Mr.Krabs shifts the boat in reverse & drives backward while the tornado continues to chase them. PATRICK (forgetting his part of the mission): Oo! A Tornado! I wanna fly! I wanna fly! He jumps off the boat & then gets sucked up. MR.KRABS: Idiot Sandy sighs while Patrick screams & is launched into a distant mountain. She then sees that driving in reverse is not working. SANDY: Apply the anchor! Mr.Krabs presses a button. SQUIDWARD: Wait! I’m the anchor! What does that mean? Squidward screams as he is sent deep underground until his strong suction cups hit bedrock to keep the boat in place while the tornado goes over them. Sandy & Mr.Krabs put their seat belts on so they won’t get sucked up. However, as the eye of the storm passes over, Mr.Krabs gets struck by a bolt of lightning. MR.KRABS: I hate storm chasing… Sandy launches her lasso again & finally catches Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Yay! Spongebob is lowered into the boatmobile & puts on his seat belt. The tornado passes & then shifts tracks yet again, but in another direction away from the boatmobile. SPONGEBOB: Thank you Sandy! Man that was so scary! SANDY: It's what friends are for! I always have your back! Although… I can’t really say the same for Patrick. Patrick is shown sticking out a mountain side. A jellyfish swims by & stings his butt. PATRICK: Ow! The storm clouds dissipate into clearer & fluffier ones, with some remnants. The twister itself finally dissipates & the tornado emergency is now over. MR.KRABS: What a relief! Squidward climbs back out of the deep hole he was sent down into. SQUIDWARD: Agreed… The scene cuts to Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward & Mr.Krabs inspecting the damage left in the wake of the tornado. The Krusty Krab, Mrs.Puff’s Boating School, Spongebob & Squidward's houses, The EMERGENCY! Hospital & Pizza Castle all took direct hits & are completely wrecked. Spongebob is dropped off at his house where he cradles a traumatized Gary, who managed to survive by guling himself to the ground with his slime. SPONGEBOB: Oh my Gare Bear! I promise that no more tornadoes will ever happen! Spongebob & Gary hug while in the background, a small waterspout occurs over Goo Lagoon for 3 seconds in a still persisting storm remnant. Patrick's rock & the Chum Bucket were the only places spared from the storm. Sandy reads about the twister they went through on an online website. It has been officially rated high end F4, just below F5, as Sandy said. SANDY: I knew it! Born & bred from Tornado Alley! Mr.Krabs sees some wreckage laying around the otherwise untouched Chum Bucket. MR.KRABS: Hey? Where's Plankton? Not that I’m concerned or anything but… Plankton digs himself out of the second piece of debris he was crushed with. PLANKTON: Alright! Now I should be okay! He hears another swoosh sound & is crushed by yet another piece of debris that was dangling for sometime on the roof of the Chum Bucket. PLANKTON(muffled): I will destroy you blasted tornadoes! Category:SquidwardTentacles35